


Falling from Grace

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen Walker’s mouth was a beautiful, talented thing, and he wanted to do unspeakable things to it. So, he did.





	Falling from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> For Linkllen Week 2018  
> Prompt: Lust | Chastity

Link had thought of himself as a pious man, a man of God—dedicated to the Church and all its beliefs. He could control those sinful natures that grabbed lesser men and dragged them down dark paths. He was devout, penitent, and dedicated to his faith.

But Allen Walker… He made Link think things no good Christian man should.

Tonight’s bout of lustful thoughts had been triggered during dinner in the dining hall. He’d sat across the table from Walker, waiting for him to finish his meal. Link had finished his dinner nearly twenty minutes prior, but Walker continued to eat, with no end in sight. He’d complained, and told him to hurry, but each plea to end the meal only made him eat slower. And then, he’d found dessert—eclairs.

Watching Walker eat should not have affected him so.

Link had attempted to ignore it, avert his gaze and focus on something—anything—else. But his brown eyes fixated on Walker time and time again, watching as his lips moved over each eclair he bit into, thick cream and chocolate frosting smearing over his lips and tongue. It shouldn’t have been that alluring, that provocative. But as Link watched his mouth, watched how it chewed and licked at each pastry, he felt his resolve chip away bit by bit. Allen Walker’s mouth was a beautiful, talented thing, and he wanted to do unspeakable things to it.

So, he did.

Walker’s room had become a refuge for them, away from prying eyes of both Central and the other Exorcists. With Link tasked to keep watch on Walker every hour of the day, it wasn’t unusual for them to be alone together in his room. It only made their illicit activities all the easier to get away with.

Link leaned back against the locked door, the setting sun peering in through the curtains as Walker knelt in front of him—mouth open and taking his cock as greedily as he had eaten those eclairs in the dining hall. Link watched him, lips parted as fought to keep his breathing even. The push and pull of Walker’s lips and tongue over his hardened flesh sent shivers of pleasure up his spine, knees weak as he struggled to stay upright. He ran his fingers through shock white hair, tugging at the strands as he bit his lip to keep from groaning.

Walker’s mouth was hot, wet, and too loving as he pleasured Link with it, as if his flesh was something to be savored—like a fine wine or the most decadent of sweets. He hummed against his stiff cock, tongue smoothing along every ridge and curve as he clung to Link’s legs. His fingers dug into the fabric of Link’s undone pants, pressing himself in closer and groaning with delight as Link’s cock brushed the back of his throat. Link let out a shuddered breath, limbs trembling as Walker devoured him.

His stomach tightened, a desperate need for completion welling up inside. He panted, breath puffing past parted lips as he watched Walker hollow his cheeks and suck him deeper still. His hand still in Walker’s hair tightened, fingers gripping the strands and pulling him closer as he edged towards that pleasure buzzing just behind his navel. Link let out a groan, soft and aching, unable to keep the noise from spilling past his lips. He was close, so close…

In those last few seconds before completion, Walker pulled off Link, mouth and lips red from the friction, precum clinging to his tongue. Link groaned, frustrated, and glared down at Walker’s cheeky grin. “Why did you stop?”

Walker stood, arms wrapping around Link’s neck as he pulled him into a sloppy, wet kiss. Link tasted the heady salt on his tongue. “I’ve something better in mind,” Walker said once their lips parted. He curled his fingers into the front of Link’s disheveled shirt and pulled him towards the bed.

Link moved in a daze, belly still tight with arousal and hunger as Walker tugged his hand, their fingers woven together with a gentle embrace—more gentle than what Walker had in mind next, Link was certain. Walker pushed him onto the bed, the neatly tucked sheets pulling from the corners, unraveling as quickly as Link’s composure. He watched as Walker straddled his hips, knees sinking into the mattress. Deft fingers pulled each button loose on his shirt, Walker grinning as he undressed himself. He only made it as far as his shirt before tugging at Link’s clothes, searching for more skin on skin contact.

As Link’s shirt pulled open, Walker smoothed his hands over bare flesh, nails scraping down his torso. Link’s breath hitched as he moved lower, his palm brushing over the stiff member still straining between his legs. “W-Walker, you—”

“I’m going to ride you so hard you forget your own name,” he cut him off, shifting his weight as he worked Link’s pants off. “And then, I’m going to ride you some more.”

Link groaned at the blunt words, his eyes rolling back as he imagined it—Walker riding his cock until they were both raw and lost in lust. Panting and sweating and desperate. It took him a moment to steady his thoughts, and when his gaze returned to his lover, he had already stripped out of his shirt and pushed his pants down his hips. When Walker had finally shed his remaining clothing, he leaned to the side, one hand fishing in the crevice between his mattress and the wall until he found what he was looking for—a small jar of lubricant.

As he twisted open the lid, Walker settled back onto Link’s thighs, their skin already hot and sweaty as it pressed together. Link watched the curl of his fingers into the lubricant, and how they glistened in the scant light of the room as he slipped them behind his ass and fingered himself. Link couldn’t see it, but the sharp inhale and tensing of Walker’s thighs illustrated it clear enough. Walker worked his fingers in, tiny gasps and mewls slipping past his lips like whispered secrets between lovers.

Tired of being a spectator, Link sat up and reached between them with one hand. He grabbed their mutual arousals and stroked them slowly, fingers brushing against each ridge and curve of their cocks. Walker moaned, louder this time, and tilted his head back. His hips jerked up into Link’s hand, rubbing against his cock and giving them both that sweet friction they craved.

Leaning in, Link latched his mouth against Walker’s skin, sucking the tender flesh just as the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He groaned as the faint hint of salty sweat touched his tongue.

“Nnn, Link,” Walker groaned out, rocking his hips back onto his fingers. Unable to wait any longer, he pulled his fingers free and pushed Link back against the bedding. He didn’t give Link a chance to breathe, let alone think, as he followed after him, chasing his lips and kissing his with a rough insistence. Link grunted as Walker manhandled him, but let his partner do as he pleased. Their cocks rubbed between their stomachs, still hard and oozing precum, as Walker’s tongue slipped between his lips.

Link had been too distracted with Walker’s mouth on his to noticed the subtle shift of his hips. Without hesitation, Walker sat back on his cock and took him in all the way. The heat and tightness of his ass left Link groaning into his mouth, and Walker drank it down. The initial joining of their bodies left him winded, and as their lips parted, he saw Walker’s eyes closed tight, his mouth agape in a soundless moan. Before Link could find his voice to ask if he was all right, Walker began.

He lifted his hips up until the tip of Link’s cock brushed the tight ring of muscle around his entrance, then thrust himself back down. Walker repeated the motion, over and over and over, and Link could only watch him as he impaled himself, moaning with each pass. Link stared openly, hands sliding up and down Walker’s trembling thighs.

Link felt the hot, shameful knot of desire drop low in his belly as his eyes raked up and down Walker’s body. He took in every lewd detail—the drops of sweat trailing down his neck; how his breath caught in his throat each time he bottomed out on Link’s heavy cock; the glossy shine to his silver eyes, as if he could barely keep himself together, lost in lust. It was a sight to see—ethereal, divine—and Link would sell his soul to see it each and every night.

Walker’s dick bounced against his stomach, untouched as he focused on filling himself with Link with each thrust of his hips. Link reached out fingers wrapping around his stiff length, and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Walker moaned, hips jerking forward. He lost his rhythm for a spit second, distracted by Link’s touch. He bit his lower lip, eyes downcast on Link, and without comment, he worked his hips faster.

Link’s head fell back against the mattress, a deep, guttural groan crawling up his throat and echoing against the stone walls of Walker’s bedroom. Were he not caught up in the feeling of Walker’s tight hole drawing him in, he would have worried about being heard. Instead, he rocked his hips up to meet Walker’s, and pumped his hand harder.

Walker moaned again, fingers digging into the blankets just next to Link’s head as he leaned in closer. Link felt his hot, shuddering breath on face, Walker panting from the exertion as he fucked himself on him harder and faster. A smile ticked up on his lips, white teeth gleaming in the dark. “C-C’mon, Link,” he whispered, voice catching on the words. “Are you j-just going to lie there?”

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Link smoothed his thumb over the tip of Walker’s cock, precum already oozing over the tip. “You said you were going to ride me, so do it.”

The commanding tone sent a shiver through Walker’s limbs, and Link felt his dick twitch against his palm. With a whine rumbling in his throat, Walker picked up his pace, working his hips faster. Link met each thrust with his own, still pumping Walker’s cock over and over again. They moved in sync, drawing each other closer towards that mutual desire gnawing at their insides. Walker lost that cool, collected exterior as he edged towards the precipice, and Link wasn’t far behind. Sweat slicked over their flushed skin, and their breaths became ragged and uneven, punctuated with groans and sharp cries of delight.

As Link arched his back into a particularly rough thrust, Walker’s voice pitched higher, keening as his muscles stiffened. A splash of hot, white mess spilled past his fingers and across his chest as Walker came. His pace faltered, hips jerking as he found completion. Link felt droplets of cum hit his chin and lips, and he stared as Walker’s mouth hung open as he moaned without care, dirty and obscene—a disgusting display of lust and lack of control.

It was all Link needed to tumble over the edge and join him.

Link came, voice caught in his throat as he spilled into Walker’s ass. Cum oozed from his stretched, sore hole, muscles still twitching around Link as he slowly eased down from his orgasm. Walker panted on top of him, arms straining to keep from collapsing fully on Link’s chest. They didn’t move to uncouple, and Link felt his cum slide between his legs even as Walker’s slipped along the planes of his chest.

Walker chuckled, soft and lethargic. “You made quite the mess tonight.”

Link’s lips twitched into a frown. “I would argue you made half the mess.”

“Maybe.” Walker eased himself off Link, the slick sound of skin on skin hitting Link’s ears as he felt more of his own essence slide along his thighs. Walker crawled to his side and collapsed against the soiled bedding, face buried in a pillow. He looked as if he were ready to fall asleep right then.

Sighing, Link shifted against the bed and winced at the feeling of cum sliding over his skin. Dirty—God, he felt so dirty.  “Don’t fall asleep. You have to clean up this mess.”

“Later,” Walker mumbled, face still pressed into his pillow.

“We are both filthy,” Link continued, brows knit tight as he glared over at Walker’s limp form.

“What’s the matter, Link?” He twisted to his side, meeting Link’s still flushed face. “Don’t like being a little dirty?” Reaching out, he ran his fingers over Link’s chest, sliding them through the cooling mess he’d left there moments ago. Link shivered and averted his eyes.

“Fine,” Link spat. “Five minutes, then we shower and changes these sheets.”

“So demanding,” Walker mumbled back, reaching out to pull Link closer. He rested his head against his chest, uncaring about the cum streaked over it. He didn’t agree to the terms, but it was better than a flat out refusal.

Against his better judgment, Link relaxed and let Walker use him as a pillow. His breathing had finally evened out, and the various fluids on his skin were drying quickly in the cool night air. He stared up at the ceiling of Walker’s room, chest heavy with guilt—as it was after every intimate encounter with Allen Walker.

Even now, Link couldn’t determine the true source of his guilt—the sinful acts he engaged in with Walker, or that he stopped caring how far he’d fallen from grace.


End file.
